La promesa
by FerChanKagamine
Summary: Rin y Kaito eran muy buenos amigos de la infancia, pero por distintas razones Kaito tuvo que irse a estudiar al extranjero... años mas tarde... todo cambia de nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "El recuerdo"

-¡Kaito-nii!, ¡Kaito-nii!

-¿Qué pasa Rin-chan?

-¿Es cierto que te iras?

-Sí, es cierto Rin-chan, lo lamento pero regresare pronto, lo prometo

-¡Entonces cuando Kaito-nii y yo seamos grandes, seré su esposa!

-Entonces tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible para casarnos Rin-chan… Lo prometo

Rin rio divertida al recordar aquello que le había dicho a Kaito, ya hace muchos años desde aquel entonces, en esos días de verano, Rin tenía 5 años y Kaito 12 años. Rin sabía que eso solo eran cosas de niños, solo un juego, tal vez Kaito ni si quiera recordara esos días y probablemente que tampoco recordara a Rin, han pasado 9 años desde ese entonces, por lo que Rin tendría 14 años y Kaito 21 años. Kaito tuvo que irse a estudiar al extranjero, por lo que sus caminos fueron separados, ¿Kaito regreso?, Rin no lo sabía y no lo sabe ya que con el paso de los años ella y su familia tuvieron que cambiarse de casa. Rin miraba por la ventana del tren recordando aquellos viejos días que había pasado a lado de Kaito, recuerdos que tal vez no regresen, pero que importaba, probablemente Kaito ya tenga novia o incluso aun ya estuviera casado con alguien más…

-Atención pasajeros, las puertas se abrirán en un momento, gracias

Eso saco de sus pensamientos a Rin y bajo del tren cuando se abrieron las puertas.

-¡Rin!

Alguien grito a lo lejos.

-¿Ah? –Rin se giró para ver quién era el que la llamaba— Era Miku

-Rin, ¿vamos juntas a la escuela? -Claro

Miku era una amiga de la infancia de Rin, solo que ella era dos años mayor, lo que quiere decir que Miku tiene 16 años. Después de salir ambas chicas de la estación de trenes y encaminarse a la escuela se encontraron con Len, el gemelo de Rin, que por supuesto tiene su misma edad

-¡Rin!, ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –Len estaba jadeando ya que corrió hacia las chicas—

-Lo siento Len, pensé que anoche estabas haciendo de las tuyas con alguna chica y podrías haber estado cansado

-¡Hey!, ¡no soy así!, o al menos ya no lo soy…

Rin y Miku solo rieron divertidas.

-Bueno, bueno, ya vayamos a la escuela o llegaremos tarde

Los tres amigos por fin llegaron a la escuela, llegaron casi sin aire, ya que si se les había hecho tarde y ha había sonado la campana para entrar a clases.

-Bueno chicos, ¡nos vemos!

-¡Adiós!

Miku y los gemelos corrieron en direcciones contrarias para dirigirse a sus salones, Miku estaba en un grado superior y los gemelos estaban en el mismo grado, al igual que en el mismo salón.

-¡Disculpe por llegar tarde! –casi gritaron los gemelos al entrar en el salón—

-Que sea la última vez que llegan tarde, entren

-Gracias

Cada uno se sentó en su lugar, Rin estaba cerca de la ventana por lo que siempre miraba por ella.

-Chicas, ¿escucharon?, hay un nuevo profesor aquí en la escuela y dicen que esta guapísimo

-¡Se imaginan como seria si nos diera clases!

-¡Seria tan genial!

-¡Hey, chicas!, aun ni conocen al nuevo profesor y ya babean por el –Len se los dijo en un tono burlón y teniéndose que aguantar la risa para que el profesor no lo regañase—

Rin solo ignoraba aquello que decían todas esas chicas y pensó para sí misma.

"No creo que el profesor sea algo del otro mundo…"

-Chicos, conozcan a su nuevo profesor

Al entrar el nuevo profesor todas las chicas del salón dieron un suspiro soñador. Algunas decían cosas como "¡Los rumores eran ciertos!", "El nuevo profesor es realmente guapísimo", etc. El nuevo profesor entro y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. Rin aún estaba sin prestar atención y seguía mirando por la ventana, al terminar de escribir en el pizarrón el nuevo profesor se dio la media vuelta hacia sus alumnos y dijo:

-Buenos días, mi nombre es…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "¿Me recuerdas?"

-Mi nombre es Kaito Shion…

Rin quedo sin hablar al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, después de tantos años. Rin tenía algo de miedo; ¿Kaito la seguiría recordando a ella y a los demás? o ¿ya habría olvidado todo lo que pasaron cuando eran niños? Rin trato de calmarse y evitar que su preocupación fuera demasiado evidente y lo consiguió al parecer nadie lo había notado, a excepción de dos personas que la conocían a la perfección y se dieron cuenta enseguida.

-Bien, tengo entendido que dos alumnos llegaron tarde hoy, así que les pediré que se queden después de clases

Rin trago saliva algo preocupada, ¿quedarse con Kaito después de clases?, claro no estaría sola, estaría también con Len, pero… Rin no podía estar tranquila.

-¿Entendido?

-Si –contestaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo–

Las horas pasaron y toco la campana para que los alumnos salieran a receso.

-Rin, Len, iremos unos amigos y yo después de clases a la plaza, ¿nos acompañan?

-¡Pff!, no podemos ir, el nuevo profesor nos castigó y nos quedaremos con el después de clases, ¿cierto Rin?

-¿Ah…?, Perdón, si es cierto

-Que mal… bueno, hablamos después, cuídense y suerte con el nuevo profesor

-Si igual ustedes, ¡diviértanse en la plaza!

Len sabía que algo le pasaba a Rin así que decidió hablar con ella.

-Oye, ¿pasa algo?, has estado rara desde que ese nuevo profesor llego

-No es nada, solo pensaba en algo que recordé esta mañana

-¿Y qué es?

Rin rio para calmar algo a Len.

-No seas tan curioso hermano, ya te dije que no es nada

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Otra cosa… ¿no te parece que ese profesor es…?

-¿Kaito?, uhmm… no lo creo, es cierto que se llama igual pero creo que él no tendría nada que hacer por acá

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-Bueno, ya sonó la campana, tenemos que regresar al salón

-Lo se

Rin y Len dieron un largo suspiro y se dirigieron sin muchos ánimos hacia el salón para continuar con las clases, hasta que por fin sonó la campana de la salida pero para ellos aún faltaba el castigo.

-Puede salir, menos los dos alumnos que se quedaran aquí

Todos salieron y ahora en el salón solo quedaban: El profesor, Rin y Len. Rin estaba algo nerviosa y Len estaba algo pensativo.

Shion vio la lista para comprobar quienes eran los alumnos que se habían quedado y el encontrar sus nombres se quedó callado por un instante, no dijo nada, solo veía la lista, hasta que por fin dijo algo…


End file.
